Stephanie Universe
by xXAnimaniacsPrincess07Xx
Summary: Hello everyone! Here is Stephanie Universe! Please note that I have gender swapped all the characters and changed their names so please no rude comments! I will try and updated this when I have more time! If you have any suggestions for episodes, please comment! I might even put the original characters in later chapters! Anyway, enjoy my fanfic! Christina Warner


_** Stephanie Universe**_

I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE OR THE CHARACTERS; ALL RIGHTS GO TO REBECCA SUGAR!

I DO OWN STEPHANIE UNIVERSE AND THE CHARACTERS, PLEASE DON'T STEAL!

"We are the Crystal Gems,

We always save the day,

And if you think we can't

We'll always find a way

That's why the people of this world believe in,

Citrine,

Emerald,

And Peridot,

And Stephanie!"

Stephanie Universe Chapter 1 Episode 1: Stone Shine

Stephanie: NOOOOOOOOO! This isn't real! This has to be a dream! Larissa! Larissa! *grabs Larissa tightly* Please tell me I'm dreaming!

Larissa: Get off me Stephanie! *pushes her off and walks away*

Sadin: I'm sorry Stephanie! I guess they stopped making Dairy Dogs...

Stephanie: Stopped making Dairy Dogs?! How is this possible?! Dairy Dogs are the most delicious ice cream sandwich ever made! Do they have laws about this!?

Larissa: Tuff muffins, Stephanie! No one buys Dairy Dogs anymore; I guess they couldn't compete against Cheetah Chomps.

Stephanie: Awwwww, not Cheetah Chomps, nobody like these things. I mean they don't even look like Cheetahs! I mean come on people these days!

Larissa: Well, Stephanie if you miss your stupid ice creams so bad, why don't you use your "magic belly button" *laughs*

Stephanie: That is not how it works Larissa! Right? *lifts up shirt and squeezes gem on her stomach* Oh sweet Dairy Dogs with you soft chewy cookie outside and sweet savory ice cream inside, you where to awesome for this planet. *draws the Dairy Dog logo and kisses empty freezer door*

Sadin: Ummm, Stephanie….. Would like to take the freezer home?

Stephanie: *nods head, takes freezer and walks home singing the Dairy Dogs song* *opens door*

Stephanie: Hey guys! You wouldn't believe….*giant caterpillar thing jump on Stephanie*

Emerald: Sup, Stephanie! *grabs caterpillar off of Stephanie and cuts it in half*

((Battle scene with the other gems fighting off the caterpillar things))

Stephanie: Whoa, cool! What are these things?

Peridot: Sorry Stephanie! We'll get these Centapillers out of your room… We thought they were trying to get into the temple.

Stephanie: Aww, you don't have to get rid of them, I think their cute. *Centapiller spit acid on the floor*

Emerald: Hey, you guys! These Centapillers don't have gems!

Citrine: That means a father is nearby…..

Peridot: We should probably find the father before anyone gets hurt or killed.

Stephanie: Ooooooo, can I come this time? Please?

Peridot: Stephanie, until you learn how to use your gem properly, let us protect humanity.

Stephanie: Awww, man! *sees a Centapiller in the fridge* HEY! GET OUT OF THERE! Aww, they ate everything…. NOT AWESOME! *looks in the freezer* OMG! It freaking can't be! Dairy Dogs! WHERE DID YOU GET THESE!? I thought they stopped making them…

Peridot: Well, that and we heard that they were your favorite so…

Emerald: We went out and stole a bunch of them!

Peridot: Grrrr, I had to back and pay for them.

Citrine: The whole thing was my idea…

Emerald: No, it was my idea!

Citrine: Not really….

Peridot: Anyway, we got them because their Stephanie's favorite….

Stephanie: "Ooooo, She's froze treat with a brand new taste, she came to this world from outer space, a refugee of an interplanetary world, now she's at your local superstore, Dairy Dog she's a pack for you tummy, Dairy Dog she's super-duper yummy. Dairy Dog, she left her family behind. Dairrrryyyyy Dog! Now available at Greg's on route 107"

((All the gems laugh))

Stephanie: I can't believe you guys did this for me! I'm going to save them forever…..right after I eat this one! *opens package and takes out Dairy Dog* Mmmmmmm, these are soooo good! *Gem start shining*

Gems: *gasp*

Emerald: Ummmm, Stephanie…

Stephanie: *gasp* my gem!

Emerald: Quick Stephanie, try to summon your weapon!

Stephanie: I-I-I don't know how! What do I do!?

Peridot: Calm down Stephanie! Breathe… Don't force it…

Emerald: Try to hurt yourself like last time…

Citrine: Please don't Stephanie…. *Stephanie's gem stop glowing*

All: Awwww…

Stephanie: I was super close that time… Can any of you explain how to summon a weapon?

Peridot: Oh! I'll go first! (Insert Pearl's speech here, only with my characters).

**At the donut shop…**

Stephanie: *throws petals in the air* Yeahhhhhh!

Emerald: Did Perry tell you the whole petal thing?

Stephanie: Yes, He said I need to practice so I can dance like a tree or something…

Emerald: Come on Stephanie, practicing is not fun, whenever I need to summon my weapon, I just don't try and pull it out, like so! *pulls weapons out and hits a trash can* See, didn't even try at all.

Larissa: WTF?! Again?!

**Later on top of the temple outside…**

Stephanie: So you're saying that I should try and not try at the same time?

Citrine: Yes. (Insert Garnet's speech here but with my characters)

**In the house…**

Stephanie: Hmmm, the best way to make my gem glow is to retrace my steps. Emerald and Citrine you are over by the counter and Perry you were by the fridge. Emerald you were eating a donut, Perry I think your hand was on your hip and Citrine…you just stood there. Then I took a bite of this Dairy Dog, oh wait I sang the song and… *gem doesn't glow* Awww man…. Maybe, I not a real Crystal Gem like you guys…

Peridot: Stephanie, that's not true… Of course you're a real Crystal Gem!

Emerald: Yeah, I mean your fun to hang out with even if you're stone if completely useless…

Peridot: *growls*

Emerald: I mean we would not be the Crystal Gems without you! You're one of us Stephanie!

Citrine: *nods*

Stephanie: Yeah, I might not have any powers but at least I still have my Dairy Dog. *takes another bite of the Dairy Dog* Mmmmm…. So good! *Gem start glowing brightly and a sword appear*

Peridot: *gasp* Stephanie! Your weapon is a sword!

Stephanie: Awww what?! I get a sword for a weapon!? Awww yeah! *flings sword and it flies through the house (without hurting anyone) and lands on the big TV in the living room*

Emerald: *laughs*

(House starts to shake)

Stephanie: Whoa! What's going on? *Citrine run outside*

Father Centapiller: SCREECHES

Citrine: It's the father! *flies to the top of the temple*

Peridot: Stay in the house Stephanie!

Stephanie: NO WAY! I'm coming too! *runs back in the house to get the Dairy Dog mini freezer*

*Father Centapiller come off the roof and the Gems chase after it*

Father Centapiller: *sees the gems*

Citrine: Run! *Gems hide behind a statue*

Father Centapiller: *squirts acid on the statue*

Emerald: Man, we REALLY could use Stephanie's sword right now!

Stephanie: Hey! Leave them alone! *Drops freezer*

Gems: STEPHANIE NO!

Stephanie: Dairy Dog Stone Powers….ACTIVATE! *eats a Dairy Dog and lifts shirt*

Father Centapiller: *Come after Stephanie*

Stephanie: Oh Shoot… *starts running*

Peridot: We have to help Stephanie!

Emerald: Can we help out selves first?! *monster attack the statue again*

Stephanie: *eats more Dairy Dogs and lifts up* Come on work! Why isn't it working!?

Citrine: Stephanie!

Stephanie: *looks at broken freezer* Oh no! Oh no no no no! *starts slowly singing the Dairy Dog theme song and swings freezer at the Father Centapiller causing it to get electrocuted*

Father Centapiller: SCREECHES IN PAIN

Citrine: Gems weapons! *Summon weapons*

Citrine: Let's do this! (Insert the giant explosion here)

Stephanie: *bury her Dairy Dog wrappers* So long Dairy Dog! It was nice working with you…*starts crying*

Emerald: Are you crying Stephanie?

Stephanie: ONLY A TINY BIT!

Peridot: Don't worry Stephanie, someday you find a way to activate your gem!

Citrine: Yes, in your own Stephany way…

Stephanie: Aww thanks guys….I think I ate too many Dairy Dogs!

(Gems Laugh)

Stephanie: *throws up*

xXAnimaniacsPrincess07Xx: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first episode and I'll try to upload episode 2 next week hopefully! Please note I left something's out because I wanted keep it... Stephanie grab my computer*

Stephanie: Please R&R! It would really help a lot!

Peridot: Stephanie! How many times have I told you not to touch other people things?!

Emerald: Yeah Stephanie... *smiles and hits Stephanie on the shoulder*

Stephanie: Ouch Emerald! *smiles then looks at Peridot with puppy dog eyes* I'm sorry Perry...

Peridot: Stephanie, give xXAP07Xx her computer!

Stephanie: Nooooooo! *runs away laughing*

Peridot: STEPHANIE! GET BACK HERE! *Emerald and Peridot run after her*

Citrine: Bye... *runs after Emmy and Perry*

xXAnimaniacsPrincess07Xx: Awww, you guys...


End file.
